


Normal

by xslytherclawx



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't normal, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2009. I suppose that this takes place at some point during Season Three, between "Freddie" and "JJ"

He was a freak. That's what he was. That's what he was sure people saw him as. He wasn't normal in the slightest.

And sometimes… sometimes that was okay. Sometimes he was just fine with his magic tricks and fighter planes and Freddie and Cook ( _before_  they hated each other, of course) and his random information. Sometimes that was fine. Hell, sometimes it was great! But then he'd be reminded that it wasn't normal, that  _he_  wasn't normal, and sometimes his anger would get the better of him

Sometimes he was  _glad_  that he wasn't normal. These were the rarest of times, when one of his friends had an issue that  _he_  would never have to deal with, being abnormal. Sometimes, when he scored high on exams that everyone else seemed to have failed, he'd like being a freak, if only for a few minutes.

Then, much more often than either of those, there were the times that he wished that he were normal. So his mum wouldn't pass out on the sofa every night from exhaustion from researching  _his_  condition. When he met a new person and he either couldn't talk at all or talked too much, while Freddie and Cook knew how to act. When Cook talked about the girls he'd shagged and  _he_  hadn't even  _kissed_  a girl. When people tried to get close because they actually seemed to like him and he couldn't help but to shove them away. When he realised that magic tricks and model planes were things that  _normal_  people didn't like. Whenever he realised or remembered that his mind didn't _work_  like a normal person's, forget about Einstein having the very same condition that he had. After his rages, when he'd look at the damage he'd done.

If there was anything that he would do anything for, it was the chance to be normal, even for one say. The pills "helped" but he wasn't  _normal_ , not really, and he was probably never going to be.

That was the thing that JJ Jones hated about himself most of all.


End file.
